Nintendo PlayWave
Nintendo PlayWave Is Released In 2004 and discontinuing in January 1st 2007 and thats pretty much it a succesor to gamcube but a predecessor to the wii it was killed because of the Wii taking over the PlayWave Sales List Of Games (released in 2004-2005 only) Launch Titles (October 2004-November 2004) # Madden NFL 2005 (EA Sports,2004) # Super Mario PlayWave (Nintendo,2004) # The Incredibles (Disney Interactive THQ,2004) # Legend Of Zelda Wind Waker II (Nintendo,2004) # Fifa Soccer PlayWave (EA Sports,2004) # Gradius Viper (Konami,2004) # SSX 3 (EA Sports Big,2003) # South Park RC Wars (Steel Heavy Studios,2004) December 2004 # NHL 2005 (EA Sports,2004)(release date: 12-3-2004) # Street Fighter: Rings Of Fire (Capcom,2004)(release date: 12-21-2004) # Mario Kart PlayWave (Nintendo,2004)(release date: 12-10-2004) # Star Wars Battlefront (Lucasarts,2004)(release date: 12-17-2004) # Doom 3 (ID,2004)(release date: 12-3-2004) January 2005 # Yoshi Super Racing(Nintendo,2005)(release date: 1-25-2005) # Pixel Man(Retrolux Studios,2005)(release date: 1-14-2005) February 2005 # Ikaruga II (Infogrames,2005)(release date: 2-18-2005) # Top Gun Assault (Activision,2005)(release date: 2-8-2005) # Legend Of Zelda Pinball (Nintendo,2005)(release date: 2-8-2005) March 2005 # Super Mario 64 PlayWave (Nintendo,2005)(release date: 3-4-2005) # NBA Live 2005 (EA Sports,2004)(release date: 3-1-2005) # Conflict: Desert Storm II (Gotham Games,2003)(release date: 3-29-2005) # 007: Resurrection (EA,2005)(release date: 3-25-2005) April 2005 * No New Hit Games Released May 2005 # Mortal Kombat Collection (Midway,2005)(release date: 5-13-2005) # Kirby Super Star Mega (Nintendo,2005)(release date: 5-24-2005) June 2005 # Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (Lucasarts,2005)(release date: 6-17-2005) # Excitebike Xtreme (Nintendo,2005)(release date: 6-3-2005) # Wave Race: Sapphire Coast (Nintendo,2005)(release date:6-3-2005) # Pilotwings Altitude (Nintendo,2005)(release date: 6-3-2005) # Quake HD (ID,1996)(release date: 6-28-2005) July 2005 # Fire Emblem: Dragon's Heart (Nintendo,2005)(release date: 7-15-2005) August 2005 # Madden NFL 06 (EA Sports,2005)(release date: 8-6-2005) # Candyman (Atlus,2005)(release date: 8-26-2005) September 2005 # NHL 06 (EA Sports,2005)(release date: 9-6-2005) # NBA Live 06 (EA Sports, 2005)(release date: 9-26-2005) # Star Fox 64 PlayWave (Nintendo,2005)(release date: 9-9-2005) October 2005 # Metroid Prime Dualogy (Nintendo,2005)(release date: 10-7-2005) # Pokémon Light (Nintendo,2005)(release date: 10-18-2005) # Star Wars Rogue Squadron 4 (Nintendo,2005)(release date: 10-11-2005) # Call Of Duty 2 (Activision,2005)(release date: 10-25-2005) November 2005 # Super Mario Smash Hockey (Nintendo,2005)(release date: 11-11-2005) # 007: From Russia With Love (EA,2005)(release date: 11-1-2005) December 2005 # Pac-Man World 3 (Namco,2005)(release date: 12-6-2005) # Sonic Adventure HD (SEGA,2005)(release date: 12-22-2005) # Plusle & Minus Tennis (Nintendo,2005)(release date: 12-13-2005) List Of Games (2006) January 2006 # Super Mario Sunshine PlayWave (Nintendo,2006)(release date: 1-3-2006) February 2006 * No New Hit Games Released March 2006 # Time Gal (2006 Remake) (Sega,2006)(release date: 3-24-2006) # Mario Party PlayWave (Nintendo,2006)(release date: 3-14-2006) # Club Penguin (Disney Interactive,2005)(release date: 3-10-2006) April 2006 # Star Wars Battles (Lucasarts,2006)(release date: 4-7-2006) # Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey Revolution (Midway,2006)(release date: 4-18-2006) May 2006 * Still No New Games June 2006 # Marvel Super Heroes (Activision,2006)(release date: 6-16-2006) July 2006 * No New Hit Games August 2006 * Still No New September 2006 # Madden NFL 07 (EA Sports,2006)(release date: 9-8-2006) *this is the last game released on the PlayWave Category:Video Game Systems Category:Nintendo Category:Pages Made By Megawarrior211 Category:2004